Alyania the Angel
by tmilover122
Summary: COHF- It has been a year since the battle at the sacred sight and since Jonathon left the note in the Institute. He has attacked many other Institutes and made unwilling shadow hunters dark shadow hunters. The New York Institute was still beginning to lose faith, in till one raining night changed ever... (Proloque inside)


**Hey I hope you enjoy my story and I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed it when you are done the first chapter, if you have any feedback don't hesitate to tell me it and also if you have any ideas don't be afraid to tell me them! Oh and there is a girl in my story and her name is Alyania but you pronounce it Ali-yawn-a, I hope that clarifies things but if your confused just review or PM me! Thanks**

**-Tmilover122/Charlotte**

Prologue

It has been a year since the battle at the sacred sight and since Jonathon left the note in the Institute. He has attacked many other Institutes and made unwilling shadow hunters dark shadow hunters. Jace has learned to control his heavenly fire, he only burns people when he wishes, but the New York Institute was still beginning to lose faith, in till one raining night changed everything…..

Chapter 1

Jaces POV

Lightening flashed through the stain glass windows in the library in the Institute. Clary and I have been trying to convince Maryse to let us leave the institute. The adults think Jonathon will come after us if were gone but if I could take him once, I could take him again.

"How many times must I tell you Jace, the Clave has decided you cannot leave the Institute without an escort." Maryse sighed; she knew Jace wouldn't give up that easily.

"But that's not-" Jace was interrupted by the doorbell to the Institute ringing.

"Jace can you and Clary please answer the door" Maryse rubbed her temples; she has bags under her eyes indicating she hadn't slept in weeks. With Jonathon around, he wasn't sure if anybody had.

"Fine" He huffed.

Jace and Clary hurried through the halls of the institute. They opened the door and nothing was out there. It was raining very heavily and you could hear almost every drop of water hit the ground, Jace was going to close the door but Clary said wait.

"Look," she pointed to the ground, there lay a child, no more than thirteen, with their hood up, blocking there face. "What should we do?"

Take them inside," Jace picked them up bridal style and hurried through the Institute. "Go get Maryse, meet us at the infirmary." Jace ran through the halls, the child's hood fell back revealing a girl. She had blond roots, her hair changed to red then brown, and then finally she had black tips. Normally it would have looked bad, but on her it looked beautiful. Her face was like an angel, it has soft features but in some parts she looked hard as stone. She was wearing all black, but she was wearing no shoes.

I reached the infirmary and then I laid her down on a bed. I slowly unzipped her hoody and there was a plain black tank top. She had no ruins on her, what if she is a mundane? Maryse will kill me if she is. All of a sudden Clary, Maryse, Isabelle and Alec entered the room.

Maryse took one look at the girl. "What is a mundane doing inside the Institute?"

"She was lying just there, on the steps, she could be a shadow hunter, like Clary is," Jace answered.

"Why do you always assume someone is a shadow hunter?" Asked Alec.

"I was right about Clary."

"But you shouldn't have brought her in here." Maryse answered

"What else were we supposed to do?" Clary asked.

The girl in the meanwhile had awakened and was observing the shadow hunters.

"Guys," Izzy said. No one heard her, "Guys!" Everyone turned and looked at her. "Look," she pointed to the girl who was watching them.

Everyone turned and looked at the girl, she looked normal, but her eyes, they were pure gold; even more than Jaces if that was possible. Her eyes showed softness and hardness, like she had a secret no one could know. She was just sitting there, observing them, her eyes danced across the room, going over each face, memorising them.

"Hello" she spoke in an accent you would find in the medieval times in Europe, but it was more pronounced, even more old then that, like it was at the begging of time.

Everyone was silent, looking at her.

"Who are you?" Clary asked, breaking the silence.

"My name is Alyania. But you can call me Aly if you wish." She gave them a small smile, still observing them.

"That's a very beautiful name," Clary started. "My name is Clarissa but everyone calls me Clary."

"For Clarysage."

"Why yes, how did you know that?" Clary looked at the girl curiously.

"Lucky guess, you could say." She turned to me "You must be Jonathon Christopher."

I looked at her in pure astonishment, "I prefer-"

"Jace." She answered not missing a beat. She looked at Maryse. "And you are Maryse and your two children are Isabelle and Alec. I'm sorry to hear about Max, but she always looking at you from heaven."

Maryse had gone white, Izzy looked on the verge of crying and Alec looked like he was going to pass out. I tensed at his name and Clary saw and grabbed my hand, despite the situation Alyania seemed so relax, so calm.

"Who are you Alyania?" Maryse asked, her voice was just louder than a whisper.

"She looked down on at herself. "Oh my, I forgot I covered my ruins before I left." She took her pointing finger and put it on her collar bone and whispered some words in a language that I didn't recognize, then something shiny spread on her skin, covering it, but once that light died down you saw they were ruins, not just any ruins. Gold ruins and not the ones from the gray book or the ones Clary created, they looked like the ruins Raziel boar himself.


End file.
